The Tomboy's Curse
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: Pan has snuck aboard Goku's ship as he and Trunks leave in search of the black star dragon balls. Stealing the ship's keys and hiding them on her person; what will happen when Trunks tries to get them? And how will he react when he discovers the girl's curse? (TrunksxPan one shot) Requested and assisted with details by Fireball-Fuchsia.


**A/N: This is a special request for Fireball-Fuchsia who helped out a lot in designing the plot of this story. Thank you for your help! I really enjoyed writing this.**

 **High above the Earth:**

"Pan!" Trunks yelled at the teenage girl. "What are you doing here?" He, Goku, and Goten were off to collect the seven black star dragon balls, but for some reason they had blasted off into space without their third crewmember, and considering the stowaway aboard, Trunks thought he knew why.

"I just wanted to come with you guys!" She cheered, giving the older boy a happy smile. "Besides, who needs Uncle Goten, anyway! He's just a big per-"

"Pan!" Trunks cut her off, his face growing annoyed. "You can't just sneak onto a space ship like this! What could have happened if we crashed and didn't know you were aboard?"

"Well, I would think you'd have found me eventually." She cocked a cheeky grin. "You may be a boy, but I KNOW you're not that stupid, Trunks." The girl started giggling at the man's disgruntled expression.

Looking around, Trunks couldn't see the keys anywhere. "Pan…" He turned to the smiling girl. "Where are the keys?" He slowly asked her, hoping she hadn't done something foolish with such an important item.

"Right heeere!" She playfully mocked his heightened speech, holding the set of keys out in front of her.

"Give them to me, Panny…" Trunks edged towards her, holding out his hand for her to give up the keys without a struggle

"How about…no?" She grinned, tossing the keys in the air before catching them in her palm. "You don't seriously think I'm just going to hand them over, do you?"

Trunks' frown grew; the girl was really testing him now. He'd have to show her the speed of a warrior, the speed that fought Android 18 toe to toe and outmaneuvered Majin Buu. He leapt at her, his hand thrusting out to take hold of her wrist, but just when he was about to nab her, she ducked underneath him, easily evading his lunge, sending him careening into a wall.

"Agh!" He hit his head hard. Rubbing the newly groan bump, he looked up at the grinning girl, his thoughts sinking. _The speed that failed to catch a teenage girl…Dende, I need to get back in shape…_

"What's the matter, Trunks?" Pan landed on the floor behind him, her shoes landing with a soft 'tap'. "Am I too fast for ya?" She gave him a playful wink.

"Panny…If you don't give me those keys…I'll be forced to hold you down and take them from you…" Trunks glared at her, he really was not having a productive day so far!

"Oh, you want these?" She held them out in front of her.

"Yes." Trunks started to walk towards her, his frown receding. _Maybe she is actually going to cooperate for once._

"Come and get em'!" Pan held open the front of her top before letting the keys drop down, their shiny metal ridges being forever lost in a girl's hiding place of last resort.

Trunks' face froze as he watched the keys fall, before he even had a chance to catch them, they had disappeared into Pan's shirt. He knew that was the place women put things if they did not want a man to get them, and that was that! After all, he had seen his parents go through this little game several times before. It had worked for a while until Vegeta had decided to push it, daring the bluennette to surrender what he wanted before he "went in after it" With the threat of being fondled in public, Bulma usually gave in, but when she didn't…the man's cheeks pinkened.

"What is it, Trunks?" Pan grinned at his blushing face. "Too afraid to come after them?" Her smirk broadened. "I'm glad you know when you've lost because I'm-"

"Give me the keys…" Trunks took another step towards her, his hand sticking out again, his cheeks continuing to darken, but never did his resolve start to crumble.

"Trunks…" Pan lost her triumphant smirk, her face taking on an expression more of panic than victory. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting the keys back; what else?" He edged closer to the girl. Oh, he was going to get those keys…one way or another; he was getting those keys…

Continuing to retreat backwards, Pan eventually found herself pressed against a wall of the ship, having no way to escape. She wasn't as cool as she had been when he had tried to catch her the first time, now her nerves were a jumbled mess, her cheeks quickly growing red as she thought of what would happen if he dared to raid the safe haven that no man she ever dare to attack.

"Panny…" Trunks was almost on top of her now, even if she had the nerve to try and evade him, there was no room for her to now, now he had her.

"Trunks!" Pan squealed as he tackled her to the floor, holding her down while getting his hand up around the bottom of her signature red shirt.

"Just relax, Pan…I'm only getting the keys…" He tried to calm the girl down, he had no intention of hurting her, but he could not trust her for the time being, if he was going to get those keys, he would have to reach into her shirt and get them himself!

"Please, Trunks!" She tried to get him to relent, his ungloved hand now reaching under her top. "I'll get them for you!"

"It's too late for that now, Panny…" He told her sternly. "You had your chance to cooperate and you didn't so now it's come to this."

"But…" She felt her voice catch in her throat, her nervousness building, her face continuing to redden. "What if you touch something else?" She hoped her warnings would ward him off, but she had pushed him too far today with her antics.

"Yeah, right." He gave her a cocky smirk. "Like I'm going to find anything else…in…here…"

His voice completely collapsed as he felt something very large and very soft underneath his fingers. 'Boing!' 'Boing!' He sank his roughed digits into an extremely soft globe of flesh, the smooth skin, easily moving around in his grip. "Panny…" He felt the last of his breath leave him as he continued to subconsciously mold the ripe melon, his face now as red as a strawberry. _They're huge…how can they possibly be this big?_ He asked himself with wonder.

"Trunks!..." Pan's gasp brought him back to reality. Looking back up from where his hand lay under her top, he looked her straight in the eye. Pan was already breathing heavily, her face was ruby red and her eyes were huge. It was then that he realized what he had been doing to her.

"Trunks?" Goku's voice came from the other room. "Do I hear Pan?" The man or boy was on his way to the main room.

Looking back down at where his hand currently was, he knew for certain Goku would kill him if he saw him feeling up his granddaughter, no matter how good the reason! _A good reason to feel up a girl?_ Trunks thought. _I'm sure Goten would love to hear that!_

"Trunks!" Pan moaned again, her sweet voice cutting through his ears, only making his cheeks darken and his cock harden against his thigh. Looking back down at the pinned girl, he realized he had strengthened his hold on her soft orb, the sensitive flesh sticking out between his fingers.

"Sorry!" He literally flew off of the girl, thankfully taking the keys with him. "Please don't tell your Grandpa!" He whispered quickly to her as Goku entered the room, a bag of flaming hot dragon rings in his hands.

"Oh, hey Pan." He greeted his granddaughter, not noticing her blushing or shaken up state, he was as clueless as ever…

"Trunks, why is Pan here?" Goku looked up at the younger man, not at all too serious about the matter.

Trunks didn't hear him though. He was still in the land of pillowy marshmallows… where he could bury his face in their soft goodness and inhale their sweet strawberry scent. Taking note of a rather small cherry, he prepared to suck it into his mouth and run his tong-

"Trunks!" Goku shouted at him, once more bringing the blushing man back down to space.

"Uh-what!?" The violet-haired man coughed. His face still flushed with blood.

"I said." Goku repeated himself through a mouthful of rings. "Why is Pan here?"

"Oh…Pan…" Trunks cautiously turned his head around to the girl. She was still on the ground where he had pinned her and… he couldn't keep his voice straight if he visualized the rest.

Turning back to face Goku, he continued. "Well, see…" He stuttered a little. "She snuck onto the ship and made us take off before Goten got on board." He explained the situation to Goku, how he had, had to tackle her to get the keys back, omitting the part where he had groped the man's granddaughter's boob for all it was worth!

"Oh, is that all?" Goku swallowed another mouthful, crumbling up the bag and tossing it away behind him.

"Is that all?" Trunks barked at him. "The mission is in jeopardy! We have to go back and pick up Goten! Otherwise we might not have the strength to get the balls back if anything comes up!"

"Hey!" Pan stood up from her laid back position. "I can fight! I'm no weakling like those girls I see you hanging around with! I can hold my own!" The girl raised her fists, ready to demonstrate the strength a saiyan female truly possessed.

But she would not have that chance, not if Trunks had anything to say about it. "No. You are not." He made his position clear to her. "You are not anywhere near strong enough to handle this mission. We're going to take you back to Earth before you get hurt." He punctuated his statement by clenching the keys in his hand. Those wonderfully warm keys…

Tears welled up in the teenage girl's eyes as her crush definitively told her he didn't want her around. "Trunks!" She turned and ran into the bedroom of the ship. "You big meanie!" The door slammed behind her, leaving a flustered Trunks and snacking Goku behind.

"Oh, man…" Trunks rubbed the back of his head. "Why do girls have to be so darn difficult?"

"Yup." Goku casually agreed, ripping open another bag of snacks. Tossing some into his mouth he asked the boy, his eyes still locked on the door. "So when are you going in there?"

"WHAT!?" Trunks spun around to face the munching man. "You expect me to go in there and talk to her?" He could not believe this! Wasn't calming her down, Goku's job, he is her family after all.

"Uhuh." Goku said plainly. "And I don't want you coming out until she is happy." He gave Trunks a look out of the corner of his eye. "Is that clear?"

"Ye…yes…sir!" Trunks stood at attention. Goku may have been a lot kinder than his Father, but when he was mad he was certainly just as scary.

"Good." Goku smiled a cheesy grin at him, his teeth being full of pieces of orange snacks. "I hope it goes well, because we're not going back to Earth until she's smiling." Goku started walking away from him.

"But…the keys…" Trunks went to hold up the metal objects when he realized they were gone. "What the-?"

"Don't worry, Trunks!" Goku grinned to himself. "I'll be keeping a careful eye on them from now on!" He turned the corner, twirling the keys around on his finger, the man left Trunks alone.

His face now filled with dread, Trunks walked toward the door, he had to be strong. Pulling out a spare key to the bedroom, he held it in his hand. _Why couldn't we have had a spare of your brother?..._

 **Meanwhile in the Bedroom:**

"Ahhhuhhhuhhhh!" Pan slammed the door shut behind her as she ran into the bedroom, flinging herself onto the bed. "How can he say that?" She asked herself, her beautiful eyes welling up with tears.

"How can Trunks not want me around THAT much!?" She pressed her face into the pillow, wetting the cushion with her sadness. Remembering everything that had just transpired she realized exactly why he didn't want her around…

"Ugh!" She flipped back over again, lying on her back, propped up by a pillow; she pulled off her red top, exposing her huge breasts, clad in a bra that was obviously far too small for the task it was presented with.

Reaching behind her, she couldn't help releasing a soft sigh as her bra practically leapt from her body, the tiny A cups at last free from its tormenters. "Uhhhhhrrrr…" Pan looked down at her rack, she was huge, not just for a girl in general, but for someone her age, such a size was unbelievable!

Ripping off her gloves, she held up one boob in her hands, the soft flesh easily being too much for even both of her hands to try to cover. Another soft sigh escaped her. "I hate these things…" She moaned. "They're way too big! No wonder Trunks doesn't want me around anymore! A man as fit as him doesn't want a girl with two big sacks of fat on her chest; he wants a fighter!"

 _Fighter…_ The word rolled slowly through her head. "How am I supposed to fight with these?" She delicately hefted one soft orb in her hands. "They move around every time I do anything and they're so sensitive! If someone punches them, I don't think I'll be able to take it…"

No, she was positive. Trunks knew her secret now, and that's why he wanted her gone. "He might have liked me back, but…" Pan felt another stream of tears roll down her cheeks. "As soon as he grabbed one, his face got even redder… He must be so disappointed with how I've turned out!" She let loose her next barrage of tears, the salty water fall like rivers down her face.

"He…was…furious…!" She wailed. "He finds me that ugly that he got angry when he felt them!"

Thinking back to all the times she was forced to see Trunks leave with women, she hadn't missed the fact that all of them had been on the flat side, the biggest she guessed had been a B cup. _That must be what he likes…and here I am with these ridiculous monsters!_

She understood now, he would never return her feelings; she was trapped in the horrors of unrequited love. "If he doesn't like me back, then there's no way he's going to let me stay on the ship…" Pan thought over how she could possibly manage to stay on the mission. She wanted to be with Trunks and her Grandpa, even if she only received platonic love from one and friendship from her crush.

No matter how she thought it over though, there was no way she could stay. She couldn't hide, they'd sense her, she couldn't run, the ship was too small. She could fight? That was a thought. She was undoubtedly one of the strongest people on the planet; she could easily beat any human man who dared to pick a fight with her, but… The memory of Trunks pinning her to the ground, his hard muscular torso pressing into her. She had been completely helpless against his strength.

Her eyes widened as she suddenly felt some moisture gather on her virgin slit. The thought of Trunks dominating her body had started a fire within her. "Trunks…" She moaned, reclining back against the pillows as she thought about her crush.

"No matter how strong I am…" She softly pulled down her pants, her now soaking wet panties clinging to them. The cool air of the room hitting her pussy instantly, her panties slowly peeling off of her wet mound like a candy wrapper off of melting chocolate. "If he tried to take me…" She felt her hand become covered in her sweet juices as she ran her palm over her seeping slit, her hardening clit beginning to rub against her, eliciting a sharp gasp from the girl. "Agh!"

She was feeling so hot now, her body was slowly starting to become covered in sweat as she ran her silky smooth fingers along her slit, never having dared to part her lips before, her body being far too disgusting for such a thing. _But, Trunks…_ Her mind raced back to the muscular young man.

"If he tried to take me, there would be nothing I could do to stop him…from pulling open my thighs…" Her hand wedged itself between her lips. "And fucking me until I screamed…" The love-sick girl was on the verge of fainting at the thought. She was always so strong; the idea that Trunks could do anything he wanted with her just turned the girl on more than anyone thought imaginable! But that was fool's hope. She knew how disgusted he was with her body now, even if her tight pussy wanted his cock, craved it, there was no way he'd come near her with those disgusting globes of fat hanging off of her!

 **Back Outside the Door:**

As he was about to put the key into the lock, Trunks braced himself for what was to come. _She's going to scream and cry when I tell her we have to take her back to Earth…I guess I'll just do what Gohan does. Hold her close and tell her everything is going to be alright…_ His caring mind then started to get a little sidetracked. _And maybe if I'm lucky…when I hold her, she'll press those huge breasts of hers up against my che-_ "Urgh!" He grunted, shaking the thoughts about his family friend out of his mind. "I can't think about Panny like that! She's Goku's granddaughter, Gohan's daughter, Goten's niece, and my… _girlfriend?_ The word slid into his head like those earlier unwelcome thoughts.

Sure the man had been thinking about Pan a lot lately, but surely the gap between them was too far to bridge, not to mention what all of the above men would do to him if they knew he had dated her, let alone what he had done to her body thus far on this short voyage! He pulled himself together. "No! I have to concentrate! Pan is sad and she needs my help!" He put the key in the lock. _Don't worry, Goku. I promise I won't leave this room until Pan and I are the best of friends again!_

Turning the key and opening the door with surprising speed, his perverted eyes were met with the most intoxicating sight he could ever imagine. There, directly before him, splayed out like a gift was the girl that so troubled his thoughts. There she was, naked as can be, her light, pearly skin completely bare, her flesh being tinted a light pink as she continued to breathe heavily.

Her heavy breathing did more than just bring air into her lungs, it also caused the huge jello molds on her chest to bounce and wobble every time she breathed, the soft orbs being capped by tiny red areolas, with a small nipple on each. They looked like the creamy marshmallows of his fantasies, like a pair of cupcakes on a platter, ready to be devoured. While his mind focused on memorizing every last detail of her magnificent rack, his other head called his eyes downward, down towards the ultimate goal of a man's desires; and much to his delight, that goal was soaked…

Her small hand was still pleasuring her tight slit, the edge of her palm slowly sliding in between her outer lips, making delightful 'squelching' noises every time she moved it. The violet-haired man could feel a trail of drool start to leak out of his mouth. He wanted nothing more than to stick his mouth between her thighs and eat her delicious honey until she was as barren as a desert!

Pan was still in her own little world though. Her eyes squeezed shut; she visualized Trunks' hand where hers was, gently rubbing her aching folds as he readied her body to be fucked.

With a face as red as a rose, Trunks watched as Pan brought her other hand up to cup one silky breast, the pale orb easily molding and squishing in her small palm. "Oh…Trunks…" She quietly moaned his name. She couldn't stop thinking about how he had grabbed her; the feel of his strong, manly hand wrapped around her huge boob had felt so amazing! She was always so self-conscious about her chest she had hidden it from everyone! Even going so far as to let her Mother buy her A cup bras to not rouse any suspicion.

Trunks though…Trunks had pinned her to the floor and reached into her shirt, despite her protests, his big masculine hands taking hold of one of her feminine curses and molded it however he wanted. _He could fuck me and there would be nothing I could ever do about it…_ She felt a trail of drool leak from her mouth at the thought. The things a strong man like Trunks could do to a body like hers…if only he found it attractive. She slowly opened her eyes…

Trunks on the other hand had been struck dumb by her moan. _Did she just moan my name? Did Panny just moan my name while touching herself?_ The man slowly edged nearer to her. He could already smell her scent invading his nose. The sweet, feminine scent of a girl in heat…it was something his brain was hardwired to respond to. His body rising to attention; his cock knew exactly what the proper response was to such a scent, but unfortunately, Trunk's other head was still in control, he knew he couldn't just fuck the girl so suddenly. Even if her body was asking, no, ordering his to fuck it until they both collapsed.

As he stared at her panting form, his eyes glued to her jiggling boobies, he let her name slip from his lips. "Panny…"

It was then that she opened her, eyes, slowly at first, but upon seeing who was standing in front of her, she immediately moved to cover her disgusting body. "Trunks!?" She gasped, her thighs crossing over her delicious pink slit, and her hands racing for her oversized breasts. "What are you doing in here?!"

Trunks couldn't help letting out a soft chuckle at the sight, sure she had done a good job of hiding her sex, but her efforts at covering up her breasts were too hopeless to ignore. Neither hand was big enough to cover one juicy melon, let alone both. The result being that she had managed to accentuate both heavenly boobies, one pushed up so that it nearly touched her chin, her hand stretched across the center, and the other pulled downward, a hard little bud peeking out from under her arm. It was a sight he would cherish forever.

"Panny…" He ignored her question, repeating her name to her even as he continued to stare at her barely restrained chest.

Drawing a line directly from his huge eyes to her equally large boobies, Pan yelled at him. "Stop starring, Trunks!"

"How…can…I…stop?" He said mindlessly, transfixed by how they wobbled every time she spoke.

"I know they're gross, okay? You don't have to stare at them like that!" She couldn't understand why he was making her feel so uncomfortable.

 _Gross?_ The word ran through the man's mind like a green zebra. _Where did she get that word from to describe such beautiful objects?_

"I don't think they're gross, Pan." He said softly, his voice reaching her ears like a rugged melody.

"You don't have to lie to make me feel better, Trunks!" She could feel her tears returning to her eyes. "I know what you like on a girl and these ridiculous things aren't that!" She unconsciously took her arms off of her breasts as she spoke, the pale globes jiggling around now that they were fee again.

His eyes at once locking onto her overdeveloped orbs, Trunks had to ask the question that was wracking his mind. "Panny…how big are they?" His blush was almost reaching his neck now.

"What?!" Pan, realizing she had flashed him her disgusting chest, immediately hid it under her arms again. 'Hid' being a very inaccurate term for what she ended up doing.

"Yeah…" Trunks looked down at her scattered clothes, a tiny bra among them. "There's no way that little A cup fits you…what's their size?" His face was full of wonder and nervousness. He knew the answer was going to be amazing. _C?...D? Am I finally getting to see a girl with D cups?_ His perverted mind was spiraling out of control.

Looking down at her oversized jugs, Pan thought about his question. Sure, she knew how big they were. She had snuck off on her own while at the bra store with Bulma and Bra, the two bluennettes being too distracted by the newest lingerie to notice her steal a few bras and hide in the changing room. She had discovered how big she was, and the lettering had devastated her. Her eyes being hidden under her hair, she gave him her answer. "They're…they're double Ds…"

"What!?" Trunks nearly swallowed his tongue when she told him. _Double…Ds? How did she possibly grow a pair that size so fast?"_ He really had no idea where they could have possibly come from. It wasn't like she came from a long line of busty women. Chichi had always been C cup, so had Videl, although hers were even smaller. Trunks was glad he hated alcohol. The things Goku and Gohan had said about their women when they had, had a little too much… _Who would have known both of them had such a thirst for co-_ He tried to shake the thoughts away, but a new one replaced them. _I wonder if Pan inherited that from them as well?..._

Bringing himself back to reality, he at last responded to the mortified girl. "Double Ds…Panny…that's amazing! Are they real?" It was an obviously stupid question, any things considered, but his male brain was presented with one hell of a handicap at the moment.

"Of, course they're real!" She shouted at him, her face somehow growing redder. "Do you think I'd want to get these ugly things?"

"Panny…they're not ugly…" Trunks tried again, his lust for her building by the millisecond.

"I am a saiyan, Trunks!" She tried her best to sound strong in the face of such opposition. "I don't need you to make me feel better! I know how you only like small boobs!"

"Why on Earth do you think I hate big ones?" He asked automatically. He could not understand how she hadn't noticed how he was looking at them. Any woman with any sort of knowledge of men would instantly know that she had shut his brain off with her jiggling orbs, his body becoming a plaything for her.

"Duh! Because you only date flat girls! That's why!" She shouted. "The biggest girl I've seen you with was barely a B!" She let her eyes fall sadly back down to her chest. "A guy like you can get any girl he wants…if you liked these you would have dated a girl with them by now…

 _So that's why she thinks I hate them!_ It hit Trunks like a train. _She thinks that just because I haven't dated busty women, I hate big boobs…_

The absurdity of it all was almost enough to make him laugh! He had realized at a very early age what kind of man he was. There are generally two kinds of straight men, one prefers women's butts, the other, their breasts, both only fully agreeing on their love for what lied between a woman's legs. Trunks was a boobman, that much was true. He had obviously taken after his Father in that regard, half of the times he saw his Mother and him interact, he was trying to get his hands on her overflowing rack.

His Father had gotten what he wanted, but nature being the bitch that it is, Trunks could never manage to attract the busty women he wanted, despite his good looks. Surely he'd succeed if he flashed his Capsule Corp. paycheck, but that was not how he wanted to win a girl. It would be his paycheck fucking her every night, kissing her lips whenever he had the chance; he wanted it to be him fucking his dream girl…not his money.

"Panny…" He said one last time, his words etching over her skin. "I don't think they're disgusting…I think they're beautiful!"

"You…what?" She asked timidly, not believing what she was hearing from him now. "But…but you never date girls with big…boobs…"

"Trust me." He looked away while rubbing the back of his neck. "It isn't from a lack of trying…they just don't find me attractive enough."

Pan was eating up his words. She could feel her heart leaping with joy! _He doesn't think they're ugly? He actually likes these things?!_ But at hearing his explanation as to why he had never dated a busty girl, her eyes narrowed. _What kind of lame-brain excuse is that?_ To someone who thought the boy was built like a Greek God, hearing him say that girls don't find him attractive was a slap in the face. How could he think she was dumb enough to believe that load of bull?!

"Trunks…" She clutched her jiggling boobies with one arm as she rose up out of the bed, the man's eyes rising with her. "You, big jerk!" She leapt at him, her fist outstretched to punch him in the face; to beat the crap out of him for lying to her. _And to think I thought he actually liked these ugly things!_

Her rage made her sloppy though, just as Trunks was off balance earlier, so was she now. Easily catching her attack, he braced himself as she collided with him, her small body pressing his against the door with a loud 'bang'!

"Hmm? What was that?" Goku asked himself as he hoped out of his recliner on the other side of the ship. "It sounded like a fight." His hand still reaching into what seemed like his tenth bag of snacks, he knocked on the door. "Trunks, Pan? Are you two alright in there?"

Little did he know, that just on the other side of the door that he was standing at, his granddaughter's nude body was being pressed against the young man's. Using one arm to hold her close, he held the other over her mouth, not wanting her to say anything to cause Goku to come in. He may not have undressed her, but he knew damn well what his Father would do if he found Goten alone with a naked Bra; it would make that story about Namek seem like a joke!

"Uhh, it's nothing, Goku!" Trunks turned to face the door. "Everything is perfectly fine in here!"

"Mhhmph! Mhhmm! Mhhhmm! Mhhhmph!" Pan was struggling against the hand covering her mouth, her body wiggling against his as she tried to escape his grip on her, her soft boobies rubbing all over his torso.

"Agh!" He coughed out a small moan at the feel of her jugs. "Pan…" He whispered to her. "Stop doing that! You're really not helping!"

"MHHMPH!" She let loose another muffled shout. _Think my body feels horrible does he? Well he's just going to have to deal with these big ugly things squishing all over him!_ As Trunks did his best to hold himself together, the girl slid her super sensitive boobies all over him, being sure to concentrate on the area where the least amount of clothing separated them.

"Ugh-ah!" Trunks muffled a moan of his own against his collar. _Why does she have to do this? Does she have any idea what she is doing to me?!_

"Are you sure?" Goku pressed further. "It sounded like there was a fight?"

"Oh, you know how Pan is." The man tried to sound calm, the entire time, his cock was now swelling in his pants, pressing outward towards the girl. "She likes to be dramatic."

 _You think I'm gross and dramatic!?_ She was practically hissing against his hand. _Let's see who's overly dramatic when Grandpa kicks your ass for groping his granddaughter!_ Pressing herself further against him, she tried to kick the door, her legs opening up to hit the metal sheet when something hard pressed between them, gently rubbing against her soaked core.

"Agh!" They both moaned in unison at the sudden contact. Trunks' cock, still fighting against the confines of his pants hand gently rubbed against Pan's womanhood, each person's sex only being driven wilder at being so close to the other. Even if THEY didn't know it yet, they're bodies had already decided what was going to happen in that room.

"Huh? What was that? It sounded pretty bad." Goku swallowed his snacks. "Think I should come in and help, Trunks?" He was basically asking the violet-haired man permission to come in and discover a million reasons to murder him; and that was something Trunks would prefer to avoid for as long as possible.

"It's…agh…okay, Goku." Trunks winced as he felt her hard little nubs press against his chest, her soft pillows rolling over his thin shirt. "I've got it, okay?"

"No. I think I'd better come in." Goku shook his head, grabbing the door handle and opening the door, the metal easily pressing both the man and nude girl along with it.

 _Oh, Dende! I'm so totally screwed! Goku's going to kill me when he sees me hugging his naked granddaughter!_ Trunks was screaming in his head, not believing that after facing Majin Buu, he would die because of a girl's body.

Pan's brain was equally as panicked, even though Trunks was the only one whose life was in mortal danger, she didn't want her Grandpa to see her as a slut! Not that her efforts at torturing Trunks the last few minutes did anything to help that accusation.

Both young people tensed up, preparing for the worst day of their lives to begin when suddenly they heard a low grumbling. _AHHH! He's seen us!_ They were both screaming.

"Uhhhh…I don't feel so good…" Goku held his stomach. The man may have loved to eat, but even his stomach wasn't tough enough to handle ten bags of super-hot snacks.

Still looking down at his aching tummy, Goku gave Trunks one last order. "I'll leave this to you, Trunks…just…just stay away from the bathroom for a while, okay?" He gave another groan as he felt his insides on fire.

Looking down at Pan, he saw a look of relief on her face as well. "Sure, Goku. I'll take care of her. Good luck in there, man."

"Thanks." Goku gave uneasy thumbs up, his hand reaching behind the door, Pan screaming into Trunk's hand at the sight. With that, he left, taking off at light speed he ran to the bathroom, the likely hood of him ever leaving it being slim.

With Goku gone, Trunks shut the door again, being sure to lock it as well. "Now…" He turned to the girl, expecting to see her rebellious face staring up at him, but what he found instead was even better.

She had stopped her rubbing right before Goku opened the door, her mind having become frozen by what she felt pressing against her stomach. As it happened, Pan had, had quite the effect on the young man, his cock now straining against his pants with all of its might, a wet patch appearing where his pre cum had been leaking out.

Seeing the look in her eyes, he at last let her go, the girl landing on her feet and quickly hiding her oh so shapely assets. Turning away from him she cocked a scowl. "Get lost, you big pervert! I don't want to see you anymore!" Her small hips carried her away from him, his eyes scanning over her firm butt.

 _Why that little…_ Trunks thought. _She rubbed her boobies against me the whole time Goku was talking to me, nearly got me killed, and gave me a huge hard on, and then just walks away?_ Trunks may have had all the respect in the world for women, who couldn't with Bulma as an example of how great a woman could be? But he was not going to be left hanging by a little brat like her. He decided it was time to teach the busty little tease a lesson.

Pan turned around just in time to see him lunge at her, his hard body slamming her into the bed, his rough, bare hands holding her slim wrists tight.

"Trunks!" She shouted indignantly. "What the hell do think you're doing?" She struggled against his grasp, but the more she resisted the tighter he held her, his large body pressing more and more against her small one, her pussy getting even more wet and slippery as she realized Trunks was dominating her body just as she had always dreamed.

"I'm sorry for barging in on you earlier, Pan." He grinned. "But since you were moaning my name earlier, why don't I help you with your 'problem'?"

"No I wasn't!" She tried to protest, her large breasts once again wobbling against his form. "I was just thinking of a boy I dated! Yeah, we did so much on our date!" She was hoping she was sounding grown up, but all she managed to do was light the fires of jealously in the man who loved her.

"A date?" His face took on a cocky smirk. "Like you even know what people do on dates." He scoffed.

"Duh! Of course I do!" She fought against him. "On dates you go to the movies and take walks together then at the end the boy kisses the girl on her hand or cheek, right?"

"Well…" Trunks gazed down at the beautiful girl with lust in his eyes. "Let me show you what happens on a date with me…" And just like that, he crashed his lips into hers, his tongue racing into her small cavern even as her tiny red lips were forced to open up to him. She tasted absolutely amazing!

"Mhhmm! Trunmmmphh!" Pan moaned into the kiss, her lips trying to match his as they moved, sucking her sweet saliva from her mouth as his tongue continued to ravage hers. _This is it! This is my first kiss! And it is with Trunks!_ She could feel her heart bursting in her chest, she bet even he could hear it through her horrid mounds.

The kiss seemed to drag on for years; Trunks' tongue ran along every contour of her mouth, sliding over her tongue, savoring her wonderful taste. She tasted so sweet and delicate he couldn't get enough of her. If feminine had a flavor, then this was it! It was Pan! The biggest tomboy around spelt the word "girl" to him more than any woman he had ever been with, and so far he had only explored her mouth…

"Uh-hah!" He pulled back from her lips, reluctantly ending a pivotal moment in the girl's romantic life in order to get the air to breathe.

"So…how was that?" He asked her with a grin, his tongue gently collecting the spit that still hung between them. He wanted as much of her sweet taste as he could get!

"Huh…huh…huh…" Pan continued to pant, looking up at the man with half-lidded eyes; she could barely contain her excitement. "That was…amazing!" Her eyes shone up at him like two onyx stars.

"I take it that was your first kiss?" He grinned down at her, loving the way she squirmed at his personal question.

Not meeting his gaze, she answered quietly. "Yes…"

"Yeah, you kissed like a beginner." He teased, hoping his jab would make her look him in the eye. He was right.

"Hey! I didn't ask you to kiss me!" She frowned cutely.

"But I did." His smirk broadened. "And I loved every minute of it…"

"Huh?" She looked deeply into his eyes. _Is he saying he likes me?_ She was just about to kiss him again when she saw that his eyes had dropped down to her bosom, her uncovered breasts being perfectly on display for him to take in. Remembering how much he hated them, her spirit collapsed again.

"I appreciate the kiss, Trunks." She said glumly. "Even if you think my chest is ugly; I'm glad that at least you think my face isn't."

He slowly looked up from her pearly melons, his face bright red and covered in a perverted grin. "I thought I told you, I like girls with big boobs?" He let his lust-filled eyes meet hers.

"Yeah, but you wer-"He suddenly cut her off. "Pan." He grinned, his head now lowering towards her chest. "When it comes to girls there are two kinds of men. Each liking a different part of her body more than anything."

She felt her breath catch in her throat as he softly breathed hot air over a twitching bud.

"Why don't I show you what kind of man I am?" Trunks gave her one last cocky grin before plunging his face into one soft boobie, the pale flesh billowing out as he sank his entire face into her silky skin.

"AHHHH!" Her small lips let out a sharp squeal at the contact. This was only the second time someone had touched her boobs before, the first was bad enough, but at least that was only with Trunks' hand, now his lips were on her skin, and she felt like the huge sack was going to explode!

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" She gasped with every lick. His mouth opened up as he squished into her boobie, her rock hard nipple being forced into his hot and wet mouth.

 _They're so small! Even while her boobies are this big, she has the tiniest nipples I've ever seen!_ Trunks could not get over how fantastic her globes felt. His tongue shooting out onto her captured flesh, he started lathering it with all the hot love and saliva he could muster, soaking her areola and making her red bud ache for his attention.

Sucking as much delicate flesh into his mouth as he could, Trunks caught her nipple between his lips, sucking on the tiny cherry while running his tongue all around it. Savoring the delicious taste of her body, his cock only growing harder at her soft mewls of pleasure. _They smell of strawberries! Her boobs actually smell of strawberries!_ The man could feel every aspect of his fantasy coming true as he enjoyed the girl's feminine curses.

"Gah! Please! Trunks!" She panted. "They're…sensitive!" She nearly screamed as he suckled her boobie like a child, trying his best to get milk out that he knew wasn't there.

Pan had never felt anything like this before! Her breasts were always so sensitive she had never dared to stimulate them, but what Trunks was doing. It wasn't just to please her, she realized that now. He was doing all these things to her chest because they turned him on! Her horrible sacks of fat actually turned him on!

After suckling her boobie until it was covered in his saliva, he finally withdrew, gaining some distance between them, he propped himself up on his knees while he leaned down, his large, masculine hands taking hold of her feminine treasures, just as they had been designed to be.

"Ahhh…Trunksss-ahhh!" Pan gasped as he groped her, her milky flesh oozing out between his fingers.

 _Whoa…_ Trunks thought in wonder. _They're so soft…I've never felt something so soft before!_

Looking up at him. Pan could see the look of hunger in his eyes; He looked like a kid in a candy store. She realized it now; about what Trunks had been saying this whole time. _He really doesn't hate my boobs…!_ She knew what kind of man he was now, and now everything seemed to make sense. Fate hadn't cursed her to be looked at as ugly by her crush; fate had given her the weapons to bring him to her! She had always hated her boobs, but now she loved them more than anything, well with the exception of a certain lavender haired hunk. Who by the looks of things, was nowhere close to being done ravaging her.

"You like it when I grab your boobies; don't you Panny?" He teased her, seeing how she was dripping onto the covers beneath her sex.

"Huuhh-ahhhh!" She let loose another moan as his hold on her chest strengthened. It was going to be a long night.

 _Those breasts…those ridiculously huge breasts…_ Was the only thought running through the young man's mind. He was in heaven. Here he had been looking everywhere for the girl of his dreams and her she was! Who would have thought Pan would have developed so much? It was the perfect combination! The girl he had always crushed on was the woman he had so tirelessly searched for! He could not think of a better way this could have ended.

Focusing on the task at hand, he started pushing her creamy melons all over her chest, it was like he was playing bumper cars with them; making one cupcake run into the other before pulling them apart, he gazed at the beautiful valley between them before smashing them back together again, her soft flesh forming jaw-dropping cleavage.

"Trunks!" She panted. "You're being too rough on them! They're sensitive!" She managed to cough out her words between gasps, her pleasured sighs being music to his ears.

Bringing his fingers closer together, he kneaded her soft mounds like bread dough, pulling her flesh up before squishing it back down again, loving the feel of her silky skin sliding through his rough fingers.

Her pants were coming fast and hard now as he continued to molest her soft rack, the globes easily moving about it his hands. Her pussy was practically screaming with need, he was turning her on so much! The harsh way he was caressing her chest somewhat hurt, but at the same time was sending signals down to her slit ordering it to lube up for its conical visit.

Catching an ivory orb in each hand, he softly bounced them, letting them jiggle and wobble as he played with them; the perfect toys for a horny man. "You didn't answer me before, Panny." He grinned down at her, one hand tacking hold of her dry nipple, gently twisting the hard nub between his fingers. "Do you like me playing with them?"

"Yes…" She moaned, the sensations of her chest being fondled driving her wild.

"What would you like me to do with this?" He gave her red bud another harsh twist, sending shockwaves all over her body.

"Suck it!" She nearly screamed. "Please suck my boobs!"

"That's what I thought…" Trunks smirked as he brought his lip down to the un-kissed bud, enveloping it between his lips and sucking on it, his tongue rolling over the flushed skin as if he was French kissing it.

"Agh! Trunks!" She moaned again, her body felt like it was going to explode from the sensations; his fingers were playing her nerves like a piano.

Taking both of her huge boobies in his hands, Trunks kneaded them for all they were worth, taking out all of his lust on her defenseless orbs, the moaning girl being unable to stop him, even if she had wanted to…

His tongue swirling around the bud, his hands kneading her flesh, she finally came. Her pussy felt like it exploded, spilling her juices out all over the covers, squirting some onto the man's pants. "AGHHHHHH!" Her sweet feminine scream hit Trunks' ears like a Siren's song. He couldn't keep his cock bound any longer!

"Uh-hah Uhahah!" Pan panted, her now pink breasts wobbling on her chest, each one being covered in a thick glaze of the boy's saliva. "Trunks…" She tensed as his attention was drawn down to her ripe peach, her juices still leaking out over her petals.

"What a lewd girl you are, Panny." He gave her a really horny smile. "You came just from getting your boobies sucked. Do you like getting them sucked that much?" His annunciations of the word "sucked" hit her reeling sex even harder.

"Yes…I loved it when you sucked my boobies…" She tried to look him in the eye, his teasing smile driving home what she had just had…her first real orgasm.

"Well then…" He slowly lowered himself so that his lavender locks rested between her small thighs. "A dirty girl like you is going to love this…" Trunks stared into her sopping wet peach. He was surprised to see that she had taken up shaving, but he was all too happy to see that she had; he wanted nothing between her skin and his…

As Pan watched with wide eyes, the man she had crushed on for so long brought his rough lips to meet her delicate pink ones, his lavender hair brushing against her mound.

"TRUNKS!" She squealed in pleasure, her thighs clamping down around his head, forcing his face deeper into her hot flower, a place he was all too willing to go.

Using fast, heated strokes, his tongue slid along her outer lips, cleaning up her orgasm and eliciting moan after pained moan from the girl above him. As if her body wasn't sensitive enough down there, the fact that she had just had an orgasm made every one of his movements hit her like a lightning bolt!

"Ah! Ah!" He opened his mouth so that he could spread it over her entire pussy, his hot breath racking her core while his tongue danced around her center, hitting her at random points and driving down on them with his slippery muscle until she lost her breath.

 _She tastes fantastic!_ Trunks was screaming in his head. Here he had thought he'd tasted heaven when he'd kissed her, but now that he was sampling her true flavor, he just couldn't get enough! She was sweeter than honey, and the more of her essence he slurped up, the more managed to leak out! It was as if her peach would supply him with this nectar for eternity.

Enjoying her pleasured moans, he continued to run his tongue along her pink folds, carefully cleaning every last drop from each one before delving deeper into her flower.

Pan could not believe this! Never had she felt such pleasure before! Even after all the times that she had pleasured herself, visualizing Trunks' face between her legs, never did she dream that he would actually be down there, the image of his violet locks wedged between her thighs was enough to make a girl cum on its own!

At last cleaning all of her petals of sweet nectar, Trunks stuck his tongue into her virgin tunnel, thrusting in and out while quickly swabbing the insides of her pink hole, prodding her tunnel for her G spot. It didn't take the experienced man long to find it.

"GWAH!" She yelped, as he found exactly what he was looking for, the tip of his tongue now bearing down on it with everything he had.

"Mhmmmph! MMMMhhhm!" Pan could feel her body tensing. She was going to cum soon! Suddenly though, everything stopped, she felt Trunks' mouth recede from her core right before she came. Looking down with an irritated scowl, she yelled at him. "Why did you stop?!"

Trunks just gave her a mischievous grin as he looked down at her throbbing clit, the pink bud having come out from its hiding place.

Pan realized exactly why he had stopped right before he struck, his lips capturing her struggling clit between his lips, he lashed it with swipe after swipe from his tongue, gently licking it from bottom to top, swirling hot saliva around it like he had her nipples earlier.

It was all simply too much for the poor girl, as her body clenched; she came all over his face. "AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, coating him with her nectar. Having released her clit in time, he caught it all in his mouth, eagerly licking up all of the rewards that her body offered him.

As he savored her deliciously feminine flavor though, Pan had decided that she wasn't going to be a defenseless maiden being played with this entire time. No, she was part saiyan too, and if he was going to enjoy her body, then so would she with his.

Trunks was taken by surprise as the girl sprang up from her position underneath him, somehow managing to flip them over so that he now rested on his elbows her nude form hanging over him. "What?" She asked him with a smirk. "You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun? Did you?"

"Heh." He returned her smirk. "Go ahead' dig in. I'm all yours."

Taking what he had said seriously, Pan intended to enjoy his offer thoroughly. Ripping open the man's shirt, she marveled over his toned pecs, and rock hard abs. "Wow…" She traced her small fingers through the cracks between each muscle. The manly body that she had been drooling over for so long was finally hers! She would watch him train, sweat flying off of his muscular chest as he punched, how she had longed to just stick her face into his muscles and inhale hi masculine scent…now she could do that…and more!

"Ooohm!" She couldn't get enough of him! Slamming her lips back into his, she enjoyed her second kiss, this time her tongue being the one to invade his mouth. Pan loved having her way with his body! _No wonder he was tossing me around; this is amazing! Trunks…my Trunks is going to be naked…and he's all mine…_ She started to drool at the thought of the hunk being totally nude.

She assumed that the different flavors she tasted in his mouth were that of her body. _If this is how good I taste; I can't wait to try him!_

Her tongue batting his around, she soon ran out of breath, withdrawing from his cavern, but as she did, he grabbed her, pulling her lips back into his. _What is he doing?_ She could barely breathe, she had just enough breath when she had withdrawn the first time, but now he was suffocating her, although the things his tongue did to hers in those few extra seconds he prolonged the kiss did more than compensate her for her trouble.

Pulling herself free from his grip again, she slapped him across the face, earning her an annoyed look from the man. He didn't like his prey hitting him.

Giving him a knowing look she gently ran her hands down his muscular pecs, gently squeezing the firm flesh. If her large breasts spelt feminine to him, his hard pecs reeked of masculinity! "Don't give me that look!" She mocked his anger. "It is my turn, remember?" Returning to her fun; Pan lowered her head down to his chest, licking off the sweat that had gathered in his muscular chasms.

"You are a dirty girl; aren't you?" He teased her as she licked around his nipple before gently biting it.

"Ah!" He yelped in pain. "Pan! Why did you-?" He tried to ask, but was cut off.

"I just wanted to see how sensitive boys are there." She said honestly. "If you had done that to me I don't think I would have stopped screaming."

"Then I'll remember to do that next time." He smirked at her, his eyes flicking down to large breasts as they hung over his abs like two huge pendulums, their hard red tips occasionally grazing his rough skin, earning moans from both of them.

 _Now where was I?_ Pan thought to herself as she returned to her work. The girl continued to run her tongue down his body, gently cleaning each of his rocky abs with her delicate tongue, mimicking what he had done to her burning pussy. "Ugh!" Trunks gasped as her tongue landed on his pubic bone, her pink muscle gliding between his violet hairs. They looked like straight cotton candy, but tasty musky. She had no idea why she liked the taste of it so much, but she simply had to have more; and there was only one place on the man's body she could get it.

She tried to get down lower, but realized she hit a particularly large bump in the man's pants every time she tried. Looking down, she knew exactly what that 'bump' was.

"Did I do that?" She looked up at him with a teasing grin; drawing it out further. It wasn't just that she liked to tease; this was her first time being so close to a man's…parts. Let alone what she was probably going to be doing to it, so she was apprehensive about releasing the beast from its confines.

Sensing her reluctance to move forward, Trunks did the honors for her. Reaching down, he took hold of the sides of his pants before ripping them in two, the two halves floating off into the air.

A huge blush spread across the girl's virgin cheeks as she saw that his boxers had gone with them. Lying back down, he let his pole stand at attention before, her, a rigid pillar of masculinity. She could almost feel how much it wanted to fuck her with every pulse, the small globs of pre cum rolling down from the tip being the mere vanguard of what was to cum.

 _He's huge!_ Was the first thing the poor girl could think as she saw him; she tentatively reached out to touch it, her small fingers running along his shaft.

"Agh!" She heard a soft moan escape his lips.

 _He seemed to like that._ She thought, her movements still apprehensive. _I wonder if?_ She stuck her finger into a glob of precum, the clear liquid gathering on her finger and creating a long string as she slowly popped it into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the glob.

 _Hmm? It tastes salty?_ The girl hadn't been expecting that, it wasn't bad though, and it certainly didn't make her not want more.

With just as much care as before, she gently maneuvered herself over his head, her nose taking a few sniffs at the tip before moving in.

"Pan…" Trunks growled as she sniffed him. She grinned as another clear orb leaked from his tip when she smelt him, that manly aroma seeping into her nostrils.

"Sorry." She gave him an unsure smile as she opened up her mouth wide, her tiny lips just being enough to engulf his thick manhood.

Trunks was practically dying right now! Was she teasing him or just losing her nerve? He didn't really care; all he cared about right now was finally getting some release!

"Pan!" He half barked at her. "Can you hurry up and suck me already? You've had two orgasms and I haven't even had one!"

The girl gave him a soft nod before continuing. _Keep your pants on, will ya?_ She giggled around his cock, seeing how funny her own comment was.

Trunks had, had enough though. He was on the edge of explosion anyway, but this teasing of hers had gone on long enough, virgin or not, he wasn't going to stay sane much longer with her doing this to him.

Sitting up so that his back was arched against the pillow, Trunks pushed her head down on his shaft, forcing a third of his massive length into her mouth.

"Gah!" Pan chocked on the hard shaft at first, her throat muscles massaging his head and bringing a load groan from the pits of the man's body.

Once he felt that she had adjusted to his size, he started thrusting into her mouth, his huge member fucking her cute little lips while she did her best to try and taste him.

His cock going in and out of her over and over again, her tongue had small opportunities to sample his tasty head and the cream that was leaking out of it.

Trunks let out a long, guttural moan as he slid into her, her tight mouth giving him immense pleasure, thankfully though, his drop in speed gave her a chance to taste his meat, her tongue running all over the head, she finally got more of that musky flavor she had been craving.

"Ohhh, yes!"Pan moaned into her mouth, the vibrations rumbling over Trunks' swollen member. _This is exactly what I wanted!_ She tenderly sucked on his head now that he had slowed down, her tongue gently flicking globs of precum off of his slit and spreading them over her little pink tongue.

"Ahhhhh…." Trunks moaned in pure bliss. _Maybe Goku and Gohan were right about their Son women…_ He looked down at Pan's head, her bandana still on her head as she continued to bob up and down on his shaft. _They love the taste of co-_

"Hey, Trunks! How are things going? Are you and Pan hungry?" Goku's voice reverberated through the door.

"Grahhnmpaa?" Pan mumbled into Trunks' cock, her tongue still slurping up his precum.

"Ugh! Everything's...agh! Fine…Goku!" Trunks managed to reply, not appreciating the way the girl was sucking harder on his cock every time he tried to speak. _Does she want Goku to kill me?_

"Oh, okay." Goku smiled. "And what about Panny? Is she hungry?"

"Oh…ugh you know he…her!" Trunks spat out, giving Pan a mean glare as she ran her tongue up the underside of his thick shaft. _Oh, you're going to pay for that one you little tease!_

"She's stuffing her face right now!" Trunks managed to get out, sending a cocky smirk Pan's way. He wasn't exactly lying…

"Yeah, that's her alright!" Goku grinned. "Just like her Grandmother, she doesn't eat much, but when she finds something she likes, she just can't get enough!"

Trunks could feel himself fainting at Goku's words. _Thanks for your permission…_

Scowling up at Trunks, Pan gave him a particularly mean look before gently sinking her teeth into his cock.

"YAHHHH!" The violet-haired man screamed, his actions bringing Goku back to the door.

"You okay, Trunks? Sounded like you hurt yourself?" Goku leaned into the door.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Trunks called as he grizzled at the smirking girl. _If that's the way you want it; that's the way you're gonna get it!_ Taking hold of Pan's pretty little head, he started thrusting his cock in and out of her mouth, his pace increasing as his cock repeatedly brushed against the back of her throat. "I just tried to steal some of her food is all!"

"Mhhhmph MMhhhmmmhmmmphh!" Pan was shouting against his member, she could feel it expanding in her mouth; he was going to come soon!

"Come on, Trunks! I thought you were smarter than that. Goku laughed at his supposed antics. "You are Bulma's son, right?" Goku suddenly keeled over again. _Stupid hot food!_ He ran off in search of the bathroom again. "Don't get too rowdy in there!" He called back to the boy. "You know she's not as strong as you are!"

Trunks looked back down to the panting girl, her mouth still full of his manly meat. "Oh, I know I'm stronger than her…much…much…stronger..." He prepared to fuck her cute little mouth some more when she suddenly sucked on his cock with all of her might, using his aching head as a blow pop, she sucked him until he finally came.

"AGH!" Trunks' cock exploded in her mouth, the hot cream that she had been so dying to taste now flooded her taste buds and filled her mouth.

 _It's just what I was hoping for!_ Pan eagerly swallowed everything he gave her, her small tongue cleaning his head of any residual cum before he could withdraw from her.

"Ugh…Pan…its sensitive right after coming..." He tried to pull out of the girl's eager mouth, but she hadn't had enough yet. She was just like her Mother and Grandmother; she loved the taste of a juicy cock.

As painful as it was to feel now, Trunks couldn't help thinking how cute she look down there, her eyes closed as she gently suckled on his pink head, slowly drawing out the last of his sticky seed. Finally deciding he'd let her enjoy herself enough, he managed to pull free, one last string of cum falling out of his slit as he withdrew, the white line falling on her chin; and even though he had just came, he grew rock hard as he watched her rolling it up with her tongue before taking it into her mouth, and slowly swallowing it, keeping eye contact with him the entire time.

"Whoa… now that's a girl…" He breathed, watching her lick her lips clean. As he lied back down he saw that she was dripping with nectar once again, there was only one thought that crossed through his mind. _I have to fuck her!_

His movements were sudden, and swift. Grabbing the girl by her sides he picked her up and slammed her back down on the bed, his much larger frame hover over hers like a wolf about to devour a rabbit.

Pan could see the animalistic look in his eyes. He looked like he was right on the edge of losing control, peering down at his pulsing shaft, she was thankful he was able to control his lust for her. With the equipment he had been blessed with he could easily hurt her if he wasn't careful. She could trust him though. If she had the choice as to who would be the lucky man to pop her cherry, it would be Trunks every time.

"Are you ready to become mine, Panny?" Trunks looked into her eyes, his blue orbs staring straight into her dark ones. "Because once I go in…I don't think I'll be able to stop…"

"Just be careful, Trunks…I trust you." She lied back down, her large breasts wobbling on her chest as she allowed him to spread her pale thighs, his heavy rod swaying between her, his dark pink head slowly rubbing along her tiny entrance.

 _Am I really going to fit?_ He asked himself. Truly, Trunks had no idea if he would even be able to fit his cock head into the horny girl, but judging by how much she was still leaking, her body was doing everything it could to tell him to try.

"Alright." He leaned down to comfort her. "This is going to hurt, but I'll going to break through in one go, okay?"

"Hmmph!" She nodded at him, bracing herself for what was surely going to be the ride of her life!

 _This is it…I'm going to fuck Pan…_ He grinned at the thought. Finally he'd dominate her body in the most primal way possible! Gripping her small hips with his rough hands, the man drove his thick cock deep into her body, tearing her barrier to pieces as he passed through it.

Trunks grimaced as he penetrated her small body; his cock was remarkably large for a normal woman to take, let alone someone Pan's size, but the feel of her! _She's so fucking tight!_ He could feel her pink tunnel squeezing around his thick cock, the heavy shaft barely having any room at all to move in her petite form.

The pain hit her immediately, shooting up from her pussy straight to her brain, Pan let out an ear-piercing scream, but moments after starting, she found herself silenced by Trunks' mouth. The man was ready to comfort her when he did it, his tongue now massaging hers as her scream petered out, he looked deeply into her eyes, letting her know he was doing this for their fun; not just his. "Trunks…" She whimpered his name as his mouth left hers, their lips gently parting.

"It's a good thing you're such a dirty girl." He grinned down at her, just resting inside of the girl felt maddening. "If you weren't so sopping wet; I don't think I'd be able to move at all."

Taking in a deep breath, she felt her body expanding to accommodate his size. _I just had to fall in love with a guy that was hung like a horse…_ "Trunks…" She said again. "I'm ready."

"Good." He smiled. "Now fasten your seatbelt because you're not getting off this ride for a while!" His hands still on her hips, he slowly began rocking his hips into her core, his thick member gently beginning to slide along her insides, his every ridge and vein rubbing along her sensitive cavern, setting her senses on fire!

"Ahh!" She gasped, her small hands above her head, unable to do anything, but lay back and take the pleasure he had to give her.

"YEAAHHHH!" He could feel every nerve along his cock screaming in pleasure as he pushed deeper and deeper into her hot, pink hole. He went in as far as he could, just to find that he still had a few inches left outside of her. _You lucky…lucky girl…_ He grinned at her.

Picking up the pace, Trunks started slamming into petite body, his tanned muscular frame dominating her pale body. "Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!" His lavender hair flew around his face as he fucked her. "Oh, Dende, Pan! You feel so fucking tight!" He called down to her, his hips crashing against hers, their precum sloshing all over each other's sexes.

"Uhhh-AHhhh! Trunks!" Pan moaned his name. She looked so cute, so helpless, so defenseless; he just couldn't get enough of it!

"How…does it…feel, Pan?" He teased her. "Letting…urgh! Letting a boy fuck you while…while your Grandpa is in the other room?"

She could feel her body heating up at his dirty talk, her pussy clamping down around him; she did her best to seem as cool as he was. "As long as it is you…" She let out large sigh, her breath catching in her throat as his cock receded from her entrance, just to pull her delicate lips apart, plunging back into her slick tunnel. "You can fuck me in his bed for all I care!"

Trunks just returned her confident smirk. "Now that's a saiyan girl!" Driving in harder than ever before, he could feel his climax building, his cum surging in his rod, he knew this was the girl he had been looking for. She had looks, the biggest rack he could ever hope for, and best of all the fiery spirit that only a saiyan female could offer him; a true match for his body both in the bedroom and out of it!

The harder he bucked his hips into her, the louder her screams of bliss became, raising his head to take in her beautiful expression, he was intercepted by her huge double Ds, the round orbs were bouncing out of control on her chest with every thrust, their pale flesh jiggling all over the place. "I fucking love busty girls!" Trunks called out, the girl not hearing him as she was too distracted by the feel of a pair of hands on her body. Leaving her hips, he brought his large hands up to cup her huge boobies, the soft water balloons bouncing around in his grip even as he kneaded them, the silky flesh squishing out all around his rough fingers as he groped and squeezed her, her tiny red nipples grazing against his palms.

She could feel it; he was deep inside of her, filling her up entirely. Trunks was fucking her, her Trunks was fucking her brains out and she was loving it! "Ah! Trunks! I…AM…COMING!" Pan's tiny pussy squeezed his cock with everything it had, her pink tunnel ushering forth a river of nectar that swelled over his cock, commanding him to defile her body with his seed.

With all his might, Trunks held back the urge to cream pie her sweet, silky slit. For he had one more thing he wanted to try…

"Uhhh…Uhhhh…Uhhhh…" The girl panted, her petite body was reeling from their hot sex, her slit now leaking her juices out onto the sheets. "What's the matter? Didn't you come?" She asked him, it was clear by the frustrated look on his face; he had just performed an inhuman act to keep from impregnating her. Saiyans happened to be perfect swimmers…

"Oh, don't worry, Panny. It's nothing." He calmed her worries.

"That's good…" She let out a long sigh, sad realization hitting her.

Noticing her distress, he leant back down to face her. "Panny? What's wrong? Please don't tell me I hurt you?"

"No…it's not that…" She breathed. "It's just…you were my first everything…my first kiss, my first blowjob…the first boy to grab my boobies…" She giggled on that last one, remembering the look on his face when he had discovered her not so terrible secret. "But for you, I've just been another girl that you fucked, regardless of what you feel; to your body, I'm just another girl. No special first or anything…"

Giving her a knowing look, he reached under her small chin with his hand, gently bringing her head up to face his. "You know…I was thinking about that as well." He smirked. "And I think there is still one first that I have left to give you…"

"Oooo! What is it? Please! Whatever it is, I'll do it! Just please tell me!" She sprang up so that she was on her knees with him, her hands grabbing hold of his shoulders and shaking him, causing her marshmallows to jiggle around quite merrily.

"You said it yourself, Panny." He said as he gazed upon her sizeable melons. "I've never dated a girl with big boobies before."

It took the girl a moment to figure out what he was proposing when it hit her. "You want to have sex with my boobs?" She asked curiously, not entirely sure how he was going to do it.

"No." he leaned close so that his lips were on her ear, his hot breath tickling her skin even as his hands began gently playing with her treasures. "I want to fuck them…"

That second to last word ran through her pussy like lightning, making her sore slit drip anew.

"Trunks…" She looked up at him. "Go ahead…if you think you can handle them." She started to smirk as he slammed her back down onto the bed.

"Oh, don't worry." He grinned as he knelt over her chest, his long cock wobbling in the valley of her huge cupcakes. "I can…"

That cocky smirk that she loved still plastered on his face, the horny male took hold of her bandana, lifting it off of her head before untying it. "Trunks! What are you…ahh!" Pan squeaked as he grabbed her hands, gently tying them to the bed with her own bandana.

"Now…" He grinned down at her defenseless form. "What was that about being able to handle them?" He gently cupped one jiggling boobie in his rough hand, letting the soft flesh bounce before letting it go, wobbling around on her chest.

The more Pan struggled against her confines, the more trapped she realized she was. All she managed to do though was put on one hell of a show for her man, his eyes being transfixed by her jiggling globes, the pale flesh bouncing around every time she tried to escape.

"Thanks for the show, Panny." He grinned mischievously at her. "Think you'll be willing to put one on like that any time I want?"

"You big pervert…" She grinned at him, deciding to tease the man some more, she shook her chest from side to side, further disorienting the flesh crazed man.

"Now you understand, Panny…" He smirked as he took hold of her melons. "Too bad it's too late to save these…" Keeping as much of her pale flesh still as he could, Trunks slowly slid his soaking wet cock in between her boobs, their pillowy softness making his eyes shoot wide open. Fucking her boobies wasn't nearly as tight as her pussy, but so much softer!

Taking his thrusts slow at first, Trunks ran her overdeveloped treasures up and down his shaft, the two globes always soothing his hard cock in soft flesh.

It was an exciting feeling for Pan too. She was his first boobfuck. He was her first everything else, but she was the only girl who could give him what he had been craving for so long; and that made her feel more special than anything else in the world. "Harder, Trunks!" She spurred him on, loving the feel of her sensitive breasts being completely fucked by his thick meat. "Fuck my soft boobies until you cum all over them!"

 _WOW! She is really into this!_ Trunks thought. _I guess it's time to show her what a saiyan's got!_

Pushing forward with everything he had, Trunks squished her soft boobies against his cock, squeezing her flesh against his. The man fell right into the girl's hands though, as she caught his cock right as it exited her heavenly bosoms, sucking him into her mouth where she played with his head, heavy-handedly running her tongue along the slit, trying to pry him open for more of his juicy cream.

"UGHHH!" Trunks moaned as he felt her suck him. If she wanted him to fuck her boobs and her mouth, he wasn't going to argue!

Pan continued to caress his thick member, watching with glee as it penetrated her soft pillows, she'd catch it in her mouth, greedily slurping on his dripping sausage before it withdrew from her maw, receding back into her white clouds just to push right through again.

"Pan…" Trunks moaned out her name once more. "I'm going to cum…"

Letting his cock go for what seemed like the hundredth time, she licked some precum off of her lips as she spoke. "Cum all over me, baby! I want to be covered in your cum!"

 _Man, what a girl!_ He thought just as his cock opened up, right before it entered her mouth.

"PAANNNNN!" He bellowed, his cock opening up, he spewed his hot cream all over her face, letting go of her jugs, he let the stream hit her boobies, covering her milky bosoms in his thick cream.

"Uhhhhh….Yeahhhhh…" Trunks panted, looking down at the mess he had made. "You're such a fucking dirty girl, Pan…you know that?" He asked her, feeling his cock hardening as he watched her clean herself up.

"Mhhhmmmhmmmmm…" She gave him a saucy grin as she gently licked her hands clean of his cum. It wasn't going to look good if she walked by her Grandpa covered in Trunks' spunk…and the fact that she loved the taste of him didn't hurt either…

Trunks felt a trail of drool leak out of his mouth as he watched her hold a bouncing boobie to her lips and gently licking the cum…HIS cum…off of her rosy nipple, making her moan as she swallowed. It was at that point he knew he could never go back to a normal girl again.

Ten minutes passed, ten glorious minutes of watching the girl eagerly lick up ever last drop of his seed off of her sexy body. At last clean, she relaxed, Trunks lying down beside her.

Finally feeling the coolness of the room once more, Pan crawled on top of the best heat source in the universe, Trunks. Feeling his strong arm pull her close to him, she felt like nothing could touch her, she was safe no matter what tried to get her, because she knew that Trunks…her Trunks…would protect her, no matter the cost.

"So?" She grinned up at him. "Am I your girlfriend now?"

"Trunks returned the saucy girl's grin. "Only if I'm your boyfriend…"

The two snuggled against one another, after a few minutes, Trunks remembered something from earlier, the feel of her soft boobies pressing up against his chest.

"You understand now, Panny?" He gazed down at her. "How amazing you are…how amazing "they" are?…"

Pan blushed at his compliment. "I've always tried to hide them; you know? Ever since they started growing." She looked down at his chest, her fingers playing with his violet chest hair. "I always wear baggy shirts to cover them up…"

"When'd they start?" He asked curiously, a perverted smile growing on his face.

"When I was ten my Mom took me to the bra store to buy an A cup…" She blushed some more. "But they didn't stay that size for long…"

"I know that…" He grinned, pulling her against him so that her soaked boobies could rub against his hard pecs, pressing up against them like water balloons on a wooden plank.

"I was always ashamed of them since none of the other girls seemed to be growing yet. Bra is always complaining about being flat, especially with how much your Mom carries around.

"Yeah…" He chuckled a little, he could always hear his sister complaining on the phone to Pan or to their Mother, how Bulma had been blessed with so much, yet she still had the chest of a ten year old boy!

"How'd it make you feel?" He asked, his hand now reaching up and cupping one jiggly boob. "To hear my sister complain about being flat when you had more in one boobie than she could ever hope for in two?"

Pan's eyes widened, feeling his hand holding her flesh just as that wondrous rod seemed to grow against her stomach again. "Are you getting turned on by this?" She snuggled up against him, her soft boobies pressing further into him.

"What if I am?" He asked her cockily, hoping she'd answer exactly the way he wanted.

"Well if you are…" She slid down his body. "I'm just going to have to…" She stared at his pulsing cock face to face. "Cool you down a bit." She took him into her mouth, her tongue sliding along his heated length now with some experience under her belt.

As Trunks gave in to the gentle sucks his girlfriend was giving his cock, he had a thought that made his member grow in her mouth, straining the already tight fit. _If she is a DD now… What will she be when she's done growing? What if she becomes an E cup?! No an F? G? H? I? J?...K!?_

Those last few letters were simply too much for the young man as he had a tremendous nosebleed. Blood spurting out his nose, he passed out, but Pan didn't notice though, she was too busy enjoying the cream soda that had just poured into her mouth. Trunks could only dream about how big his girlfriend was destined to become…

 _Forget what I said before._ She grinned, her lips gently suckling on his cock. _I love these things!_ She cupped her huge boobies in her hands.

 **A/N: This is my longest one shot yet. I was on the fence about writing it since it is GT, but I loved the prompt so much I just had to bring it to life! If you enjoyed it at all I ask you to please REVIEW! And let me know what you liked about this incredibly long fic!**


End file.
